troubles
by SVU101
Summary: Gabriella has a problem and the gang is trying to figure out what it is. Can they stop her before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button and untangled herself form her bed sheets. She looked around her room not wanting to get, but she had too. She got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower to wake her up. After she was done she got dressed in jeans and a short sleeved shirt. She gathered up all her books for school and put them in her book bag. She went downstairs to find her mom drinking coffee.

"Morning sweetie." She said to her.

"Morning mom." She said, "I'm going to go or I'm going to be late. Bye!" she said as she walked out the door. She walked into the warm air and continued to walk down the street to school.

She finally got to school and walked in. she said hi to some people and went to her locker. She started putting her books away when her eyes were covered by someone's hands.

"I wonder who this could be…" she said to herself thinking. She heard the person laugh. "Zeke." She said turning around and looking at Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy looking at her.

"Hey, guys." She said smiling at them.

"Hi." They all replied.

Just then the bell rang and everyone was hurrying to there class. The day went by as usual. Bye noon lunch came and everyone was sitting at the table with their lunches.

"Gabi, do you get tonight's math homework?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it's simple. Come over to my house and we'll work on it." She said.

"Ok, guys tomorrow is going to be so fun! I'm throwing a pool party tomorrow. My parents are out of town so the house is all ours!" Chad said smiling.

"You and your parties." Troy said laughing at his best friend.

"Yea, yea." Cha said smiling.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, why?" Jason asked.

"I can't go." She said looking at them.

"Why not?" Kelsi asked.

"I have soccer practice, this prep ting for college, piano class and I have to clean the house." She said.

"Girl it's a Saturday." Taylor said.

"I know that Tay." Gabriella said.

"Well you don't have to go." Chad said looking at her.

"Ok I better go I have to proof read this paper before I hand it in next period." She said getting up and walking away from the table.

"That girl works too much." Ryan said to them.

"Maybe we can pull away from it." Sharpay said.

"Yea, maybe." Troy said. They continued to talk and eat. When the bell rang they all went to class.

After School they all met up in front and asked each other what they wanted to do since it was Friday. Suddenly Kelsi's phone rang and answered it and soon hung up.

"Guys I have to go, bye!" she answered walking away from the group.

"I want ice cream." Chad said looking into the sky.

"Yea, same here. Who wants to go to the ice cream store?" Troy said. Everyone rose there hands except Gabriella.

"Ok, what's the excuse this time?" Ryan asked

"Well, I have a lot of work. Sharpay I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ask someone else to help you with the math homework." Gabriella said to her.

"It's ok. I'll find someone." She said smiling at her.

"Ok, bye guys." She said running towards home.

"That's it we are dragging her away from everything tomorrow and I don't care how much she pleads." Jason said to the group.

Gabriella walked home and went inside. She went upstairs to gather all her laundry to put in the wash. Then she went into her mom's room and did the same. She went downstairs with the basket on her hip. She loaded the washer machine and went upstairs to study for her test on Monday. About 30mins later he went downstairs and threw the whites into the drier and put the colors into the washer. She went upstairs and started to clean the house.

She had just set the table when her mom walked in the door.

"Gabriella, guess what I did." She said to her daughter.

"What mom?" she asked looking at her.

"I enrolled you in another college per program. Now it meets tomorrow at 5pm." She said sitting down at the table with her daughter.

"Mom that's right after soccer." I said to her.

"Well, you're going to have to find a way. Gabriella I want you to have a great future."

"I understand." She said. The rest of the night was quiet. Gabriella went upstairs and fell on her bed. She was going to have a long day tomorrow getting up at six in the morning. She fell asleep not wanting to get up tomorrow…

TNE NEXT DAY AT CHAD'D PLACE

It was noon and everyone was in the pool and having a great time.

"Come on all you have to do is get in the water!" Chad yelled to the girls.

"NO! Plus what happened to getting Gabi?" Sharpay asked them.

"I called the house. No one was home." Zeke said.

"She's out." Taylor said.

Troy swam up to the girls and got out of the pool. He went up to Sharpay and looked at her.

"Oh no." she said. She turned around and was about run, but Troy wrapped his arms around her and threw her in the pool. Sharpay resurfaced and glared at Troy.

"You are so evil!" she said to him.

"Yes, I know. Now will you girls get in the pool it's suppose to be a party!" Troy said.

"Fine." Kelsi said jumping in. Taylor just followed and jumped in.

"I hate today!" Ryan said going under water.

"Shar, you have a weird brother.

"Yea, I know, but I still love him." She said smiling.

"Let's play Marco polo!" Chad said.

"Ok, but your polo!" Troy said as they all split up and went to each end of the pool. Chad just closed his eyes and went around playing the game.

WITH GABRIELLA Gabi's POV

I woke up and saw that the sun was shinning. I looked at my clock and it read 12:30PM. I jumped out of bed not having time to shower. I grabbed my bag and my soccer bag. I already missed my first per program and I was due for the soccer game really soon.

With Chad Troy's POV

"Guys I forgot my towel in my car be right back." I said walking in the house and into the front. I looked at Gabriella's house and saw her rushing out the door and into her car. She looked as if she was in a hurry. I went to my car and got my towel and walked back inside to and into Chad's backyard. I looked and saw Jason and Kelsi talking about something. I sat down next to Zeke.

"Guys I just saw Gabi and she looked as if she was in a rush." I said to them.

"I thought she already left." Taylor said.

"Yea, she didn't' answer her phone remember?" Chad asked me.

"Well, yea, but maybe she over slept. Guys think of it every Saturday she's busy and she can never hang out after school or weekends." I said to them.

"You do have a point. I mean on her birthday she said she couldn't go out and she said she was busy." Ryan said looking at them.

"That's it w need to find out what's going on." Chad said.

"Guys you're being paranoid." Sharpay said.

"Maybe we are, but maybe were not." Jason said joining the conversation a long time ago.

They went on talking about how they could find out what was happening with Gabriella.

Gabriella's POV

It was ten PM when I got home. I was tired from the game and eveyrthing. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my mom left a note on the counter. I went up and read it.

"Dear Gabriella, I'll be working late so don't wait up for me. I also found a new program for you. It's very good and it's right after school. Bye love you." I read aloud.

"Agh!" I yelled into the empty house. She was controlling my life. My schedule is already packed. Its jam packed! I don't have one second for myself and when I do she takes it by telling me I have a new program!

I stomped up the stairs and went into my room. I hated this day! I woke up late and I was late for the big game and piano lessons went way wrong and the new program was so boring!

I went into my room and locked the door. Then I went into my bathroom and looked around. I wanted to smash something I didn't want to awake anymore. My eyes rested on the sink. My razor there sitting…I walked over to it not sure of what I was doing anymore. I brought it across my wrist and then I felt a sharp stinging in my wrist and I looked down at it. I dropped the razor and held my wrist. I slid down the wall and started to cry. I then realized that it didn't hurt.

I realized it took away some of the stress I had on me. I grabbed the razor, but this time I cut above my elbow. I saw the blood dripping onto the ground and I just sat there staring at it. I heard a knock on my bed room door and I snapped out of my thoughts. I realized I was bleeding too much so I grabbed a towel and held it against my arm.

"Uh, yea!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"Gabi, it's me your mom what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Home work!" I shouted back.

"Ok, have fun." She said,. I heard her walk away. I got up and looked under the sink for anything that could cover the cuts. Finally I found some bandage wrapping. I wrapped me wrist and my arm and washed the blood off my razor. I cleaned the floor and I left the towel on the ground. I went to bed that night thinking of what I had done but I had to say I didn't feel the pressure anymore…

A/N ok so this isn't really my idea now. This girl asked me to write this story for her and I want to thank her for letting me write it. Well I hope you guys like this and well I'll update as soon as I can/


	2. Chapter 2

Troubles Chapter2

Gabriella's POV

I woke up at ten AM. I groaned and threw my face into my pillow. I had no plans today thank god! I turned around to face the ceiling and stared at it. I held up my wrist and looked at it. I didn't remember cutting it. I sighed and let it fall to my side. I got up and went into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and just grabbed my hair and put it in a pony tail. I went into my room and got a pair of shorts and I put on a long-sleeved shirt to hide the bandages. I walked outside of the house and started to walk around the block. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into some one and fell on my butt.

"I am so sorry." A deep voice said. I looked at the hand that was extended to help me up. I accepted it and he pulled me up. I looked at the persona and saw it was Jason.

"Hey, J." I said to him.

"Gabriella, hi. I thought you had school or something." He said.

"No I'm free today just walking around." I said as I brought my hand up to brush a piece of hair out of my face. What I didn't know is Jason saw the bandage.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" he asked me.

"Oh, yesterday during the soccer game there was glass and I didn't see it. My wrist fell on it. Luckily it didn't hit a vein." I said making it all up. I hated lying, but what could I say. 'Oh nothing I cut myself last night. Well I better get going bye'?

"Well sorry to cut this short, but I have practice." Jason said smiling at me.

"Ok, bye." I said walking on. I went to the park and walked around it. I went home and saw that my mom wasn't home, thank god! I walked into my backyard and saw it was empty. I never had free time and I didn't know what to do. I was tired, but I didn't want to go to bed. I decided to head over to Troy's house. I walked out of the house and walked to Troy's. Once I got there I rang the door bell. Troy answered the door looking nervous.

"Hi Troy." I said stepping in.

"Gabi, hi, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I was bored. I mean I'm free all day today so I thought we could hang out." I said to him. He looked as if he was hiding something. I looked over his shoulder and saw the whole gang there. I walked over to them and saw Jason. He was hiding form me and I knew it.

"Gabi, hi." Taylor said to me.

"Hey." I said to them all.

"Um we were all talking about the math homework that Sharpay needed help with." Zeke said making up an excuse.

"Guys, I wasn't asking why were you here." I said laughing at them.

"Oh then were ok!" Chas said sitting down.

There were a few minutes of silence then Ryan spoke up;

"Girls can you guys leave we need to um do the A thing." Ryan said. The girls looked at each other confused and then nodded there heads saying "Oh!" they gathered there things and left.

"Do I leave?" I asked.

"No, you sit here." Troy said leading me to the couch and sitting me down.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked them.

"Nope, we just need to talk to you." Jason said.

"Ok…." I said looking at them.

"Is something wrong?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was kind of getting nervous.

"Well, Jason told us about your bandage wrist." Troy said.

"Oh." I said.

"Well we just wanted to ask you if you were ok. I mean with…we don't know are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"You guys think I would hurt myself?" I asked them my voice rising a little.

"Well, we never see you and..." Troy was saying, but I cut him off.

"Well I don't I love this world too much, you guys. I better go before my mom knows I'm missing." I said getting up and walking out of his house. I ran home and went inside. I went into my room and went over to my bed I cried into the pillow. I got up off my bed and went into my bathroom. I couldn't believe I was doing this gain. I just wanted the pain to stop. I wanted a lot of things. I wanted to be free! I got the razor and I took off my bandages above my elbow. I brought the razor across my skin. I pressed it in and I hissed at the pain.

I looked at it and brought it across my skin again. I dropped my razor and walked into my room. I wasn't really thinking of what I was doing. I head someone knock on my door. I didn't even hear anyone come in. I quickly ran into the bathroom as the door opened.

"Gabriella? Are you here?" I heard Kelsi ask.

I decided to keep quiet. Soon I heard her leave and the front door close. I was thankful for that. I walked out of my room. I forgot about my arm till I felt something tickle down my skin. I walked into my bathroom and got out the bandage wrappings. I wrapped it over my wound and went to my bed and fell asleep. I felt weak and tired so I felt asleep.

A/N Thank you all who reviewed. Umm Brianna I hope your liking this! 


	3. Chapter 3

Troubles Chapter3

Gabriella's POV

Today was Monday and I had to get up. I didn't want all I wanted to do was sleep in like yesterday. I sighed and got up. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00AM. I got up off my bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the warm water and slipped out of my cloths from last night. I stepped under the water, but before I did I took off the bandages.

After my shower I walked into my room and got a skirt and a long sleeved shirt. My vision went blur for a second, but then it went back to normal. I excused it and went to go put my cloths on. I grabbed my books and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my mom wasn't home. I sighed and walked out the front door. I was walking when some one celled my name. I turned around and saw Chad running towards me. Once he caught up I said; hi to him.

"Hey, we can walk to school together right?" he asked me.

"Sure."

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. We were way out of line. Why don't you just tell your mom that you don't want to do soccer and theses programs and all?" Chad asked me.

"Well, truth being soccer is the thing I want to do and I can't. My mom had me when she only 18. She wants me to have a better future and not hang around boys a lot like she did. Plus she doesn't have the job she loves and she wants me to get a job I love, but plays good. I don't know, she has reasons and I don't want to let her down." I said to him.

"Oh." Chad said. We entered East high and walked in. we went to our lockers, but saw each other in homeroom. When the bell rang I walked out of the class room. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Kelsi.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's up?" Kelsi said to me.

"Oh, nothing just going to class." I said smiling.

"O well we have the same class so I thought we could walk together." She said to me.

"Um, sure." I said. We walked to class in silence.

Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor tagged me in the hall saying the same thing Kelsi said. After chem., Jason walked me to gym class. The gang is acting so weird today.

SO the whole morning was the gang following me and all. When lunch came I went to Troy's secret spot. I couldn't sit with the gang for one more second. I was leaning on the railing and looked over the buildings and looked at the sky. It was so quiet so peacefully. I wished I could stay here for ever. Soon I heard feet coming up the stairs. I just kept looking out at the scene.

"Hey, Gabriella we didn't see you at lunch so we thought you were here and well here we are." Zeke said. I turned around and only saw the guys. Where were the girls?

"Hi." I said to them.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Troy asked me.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Well you should eat I mean your like a small girl and all." Chad said.

"So is Sharpay." I said.

"Yes, but she eats. We see her eat. We just don't see you eat very often." Ryan said.

"Well, I'm not always around so you can't really say I don't eat." I said to them. I loved doing this to them. I smiled at them.

"Well…" Jason started saying, but trailed off.

"Guys I'm kidding. I already ate before I came up here." I said lying through my teeth.

"Oh." They all said.

The bell rang and they all went downstairs. I felt some one wrap an arm around my around and I looked at the person it was Jason.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said looking at me.

"Why are you holding my arm?" I asked.

"I don't know. We're going to the same class."

"Yeah, that's what everyone is saying." I said looking at him. He walked me in the class and walked me to my seat.

"Thanks Jason." I said to him sitting down. He smiled and walked away.

After class I ran to Taylor's locker.

"DO you have any idea why the guys are following me?" I asked her.

"Nope, sorry I have to go bye." She said walking away. Then I felt some one hug me from behind. I turned around in there arms and saw Zeke.

"Hi, Zeke." I said pulling away form him.

"Hey." He said to me.

"How about I walk you home." He said to me.

"Uh, sure let mew get my books." I said going to my locker with Zeke following not far behind. I got my books and walked home with Zeke. I closed my door on him and went upstairs to change into my soccer cloths. I went to practice and changes and went to the college preps. I got home at eight.

My mom was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hey, ho was the college preps?" she asked me.

"I learned a lot today." I said to her. 

"Ok, good. Do you want some dinner?" she asked me.

"Uh, no I have a lot of homework to do." I said walking up the stairs to my room. I did my home work and studied for my tests and then I studied for my college prep class tomorrow.

I went to bed tired. I didn't feel like doing anything. I felt weak probably because I didn't eat all day…I'll eat tomorrow….

I fell asleep to my own thoughts, but they were all about the college prep programs and all the tests. I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock and it was only one in the morning. I needed to cut. I just needed the stress to go down. I went into the bathroom and got my razor I didn't bandage my arms again after my shower so my arms were bare except for my shirt. I brought the razor across my skin. I didn't bother to stop I I just went to bed and fell asleep.

A/N thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I hope your all enjoying this! 


	4. Chapter 4

Troubles

Chapter4

Because we rock! Lol

Chapter4. Gabriella's POV

I woke up and found blood on my blankets and all. I gasped as I heard steps coming up I took my blankets and covered up the blood/ I looked at my arm and saw blood all over it. I put my arm under my blanket and looked at the door. My mom came in smiling at me.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry to do this to you, but the company needs me somewhere else for the next two weeks okay?" she said to me. Well this did mean I got the house to myself….

"Yup." I said smiling at her.

"Ok, I'm leaving an about three hours but your going to be in school so I'm saying bye now." She said and kissed my head and left the room. I heard the front door open and then close.

I took my hand out form under the covers and looked at it. I started to laugh at myself at how silly I could be. I got up and stripped my bed. I would have to do those later. I washed my arm and got dressed again in a long shirt. I walked to school smiling. I didn't know why, but I was smiling. I went up to Troy who was talking with Chad. I hugged them both.

"Hi" I said all preppy.

"Hi." They said. They looked at each other confused.

"Ok, so listen to this my mom is out of town for-." I was saying, but I got dizzy and I felt like I was going to faint. I felt my self on the floor and then someone lifting me up.

"Are you ok? Gabriella?" I looked at Troy. His voice seemed…far away really far away.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said walking to the girl's room.

With Chad and Troy…Troy's POV

"We need to figure out what's going on with her." Chad said.

"I say we go with plan C." I said walking away to find the other guys. I saw Taylor and ran up to her.

"Taylor, I need you to go into the bathroom and talk to Gabriella." I said looking at her.

"Troy, she's fine. I mean her grades haven't changed. Hello she's doing fine. I'm her best friend I think I would know if something was wrong." She said walking away.

"Fine!" I yelled at her. I went to class bugged out. I wanted to know what was wrong with Gabriella! She's like my little sister!

Gabriella's POV

I walked into class all perkier than before. I don't know what was wrong. It was like mood swings… I sat down in my chair and tried to pay attention, but my mind kept wondering off to another place.

The bell rang and I didn't know. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked at the person.

"Hi." I said smiling at him.

"You ok?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Jason, do I seem…different?" I asked him.

"You always are." He said to me.

"Thanks." I said getting up and kissing his cheek. I walked into the hall way and to my locker. I kept humming a tone. I was looking through my books when I felt some one turn me around and slam me onto the lockers. I looked shocked at the guys and looked at them.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ryan yelled in the hall. Everyone's attention turned to them.

"Go back to your business!" Zeke yelled. Every one did as they were told.

Chad growing annoyed grabbed y arm and dragged me into an empty class room.

"Ow, Chad your hurting me!" I yelled at him. He squeezed my arm tightly ad then let it go. He pushed me down into a chair and they surrounded me.

"Guys?" I asked them quietly.

"What is your fuking problem?" Ryan asked me.

They all looked really mad.

"I-I didn't know I had a problem…" I said to them.

"You never hang out with us." Jason said calmly to me.

"The other day when we were at Chad's pool party I saw you going somewhere in your car you looked like hell." Troy said to me.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said in an unsteady voice.

"No, you can't just say sorry and expect eveyrhting to be ok." Zeke said to me.

"Guys I have to go." I said getting up, but someone grabbed my arm around the cuts and I screamed in pain. They let go and I fell to the ground holding my arm.

"Gabi…" Chad said kneeling down next to me. His voice was filled with quilt. I looked at him through my tears. I stood up and wiped them away.

"Leave me alone." I said walking out of the class room. I walked over to my locker and got my books out for next period.

I walked to next period's class and I sat down all the way in the back. I sat there in class and watched as the teacher wrote things on the board. I don't think everyone was paying attention. She turned around and looked at us.

"Ok, everyone we have a pop quiz today. Clear your decks." She said. I looked around confused. Duh! She told us yesterday!

I wasn't ready for this test. It took me the whole period to get everything, but I know I failed it. I walked out into the hallway miserable. I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Taylor.

"So, how did you think of the quiz? I think I aced it.

"Uh, I think I aced it, too." I said walking away from her without another word.

The day went by slowly. After school I met up with the girls and we talked. Then the guys came up and I stayed silent.

"Gabriella, look were sorry, but is it ok if we all sleep over your house tonight and tomorrow night since your mom is gone." Chad asked.

"Now how could I say no. I don't like being in a house alone sometimes." I said to them.

"I'll see you at my house at nine." I said walking away. I walked to my college preps things and went home. It was eight so I still had an hour till everyone got here. I went to the bathroom and took my razor out. Today was just…why were they asking me so many questions and just being mean? I brought my razor across my skin and I sat down and watched it.

The color of the blood looked so different then red. It looked like…I don't know, but it was way different from red. I got up and went over to the sink. I washed my arm not even caring. I felt so weak. I went into the kitchen and went to get something to eat. I saw some watermelon so I got and it and started to eat it. (I love watermelon! Lol)

The door bell rang and I went to answer it. The girls came in and we sat into the living room and started talking. Soon the door bell rang again and I answered it. All the boys came in jumping up and down. We went into the living room and we all started talking and stuff. Around eleven O'clock Ryan spoke up.

"Girls can you guys give us some alone time with Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." They said getting up.

"Ok, if you guys are going to act mean again then I'm leaving." I said to them.

"No, were not. We want to know what's going on. You seem different." Jason asked.

"I'm not different. I'm just stressed out guys. Don't worry," I said to them. The girls came back in. soon they all fell asleep except me. I got up and went into the bathroom in my room. I got my razor out and cut myself again. I know I cut before they came, but still. I washed everything and wrapped my new cut up. I went downstairs and went to sleep.

I woke up at 5:00 AM. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go to the park. I went to get dressed and I walked out the front door.

Troy's POV

I saw Gabriella walked out the front door. I whispered something to Chad and he told the rest of the guys. We got dressed and we went to my house.

Gabriella's POV

I walking to the park and I felt someone following me. I turned around, but no one was there. I sighed and continued walking to the park. I went to the swings. I was just sitting there when I felt some ones hand cover my mouth. Then I felt another set of hands tying something around my eyes. I started to scream, but they were muffled by the persons hand….

A/N I hope you all liked th8is chapter. It seems everyone is enjoying it. Thank you all for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Troubles

Chapter 5

Because we Rock 

Chapter5 Gabriella's POV

I started to kick at the person, but I felt the guy taken off of me. I was on the ground and I heard hitting. Someone untied the blindfold. Once they did I looked at them.

"Zeke." I said.

"Thank god you're here. There was this man and…" I was saying, but Chad came up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, where did you come form?" I asked him.

"Look behind you." He said. I did and saw a man on the floor unconscious.

"Thanks." I said. Zeke held out a hand and I took it. My sleeve went up and I didn't know that. Zeke looked at my arm. He pulled me up and I dusted myself off.

"Gabriella, where did you get those cuts on your arm?" Zeke asked me.

"Oh, I fell on some glass in the soccer field." I said to them. Zeke and Chad exchanged looks and I saw it.

"Gabriella, come on we better get back. Troy and everyone went to Troy's house for breakfast." Chad said.

"Ok." I said following them. When we got to Troy's house it turns out it was empty and none of the girls were there.

"Guys, where are the girls?" I asked them.

"Um, they went to school." Troy said.

I looked at them and then at the door. I made a run for it, but Ryan blocked it. He pushed me to Troy who just took me carefully and sat me down on the couch.

"Ok, that's it the cuts on your arm are not from falling on glass." Chad said.

"Wait, what cuts?" Jason asked them.

"These cuts." Zeke said grabbing my arm, but I kept pulling it back. Chad came over and held me down. Zeke rolled up my sleeve and should everyone.

"Get off of me!" Is aid kicking Chad and grabbing my arm back. I got up and walked to the door since Ryan wasn't there.

"Wait, Gabriella you have a problem and you need help!" Ryan said to me.

"I don't have a problem! This helps me!" I screamed them and ran out the door away from my so called "friends". I ran in home and locked the front door. I saw the girls just getting up from their sleep.

"Hey, Gabriella, Where are the guys?" Kelsi asked me. I started to cry and Taylor got up and came over to me. She started to hug me and try and calm me down.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"The guys…I just don't want to see them anymore." I said to her.

"Well that can be arranged." Sharpay said.

"Did they hurt you?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes." I said to them. Taylor pulled away form the hug and looked at me.

"Look we all have classes with you so they can't go near you." Sharpay said.

"Thanks guys." I said to them. We had a group hug.

"Ok, we better get ready before were late for school." Kelsi said. We all got ready and they walked me to class. As the day went on lunch came and I sat with the girls. They guys didn't even approach us. We saw Sharpay get up and walk over to the boys.

WITH SHARPYAY her POV

"Can you tell me what you did to Gabi?" I asked them.

"We didn't do anything." Zeke said.

"Well, you did something."

"Look can we talk to her please?" Troy asked me.

"No, she was crying this morning because of you guys." I yelled to them. Chad pulled me down to an empty seat next to him.

"Look, sharpay she cuts." Chad said in a whisper to me. My eyes widened and looked at him.

"No, she would never do something like that." I said getting up and walked away. I went back to my own table and sat down with the girls. I sat there as they talked. I mean it would explain why she always wore long sleeved shirts…

AFTER SCHOOL GABRIELLA' POV

I walked home and went to my room. The whole day it's been like hell! After lunch the guys tried to approach me, but Taylor Slapped them twice and they left me. I went into my bathroom and look in the mirror. I screamed and took my hands and threw them against my mirror. The glass shattered and I picked up a piece of glass.

I brought it to my vein and dragged it I did it once more to my wrist and three times above my elbow. I looked at the blood running down my arms and fall onto the ground. I walked into my room and saw my stripped bed. I looked around and saw the teddy bear lying there in the corner. I went over to and looked at it.

I walked into the bathroom and saw what I had done. Tears were burning my eyes. I went into my room and turned on my radio as loud as I could. I went into the bathroom and turned on the bath. I went downstairs and opened a cabinet with the meds and all. I grabbed a bottle of meds and a bottle of water. I went upstairs and swallowed the bottle of sleeping pills. Once it was full I got in with my cloths on and left the water running I just laid there and fell asleep I felt my head go under the water, but I didn't do anything my body was already asleep…

WITH THE GANG Troy's POV

"Guys Gabriella would not do that." Taylor said.

"Ok, but Tay listen I didn't believe it either, but if you look at it closely she's always wearing long shirts." Sharpay said.

"Let's go ask her because I don't believe you." Kelsi said standing up with Taylor. they started walking towards Gabriella's house.

A/N ok so I hope you all like it and all. Thank you all who reviewed.


	6. Time to find out

Troubles

Chapter 6

Because we Rock lol 

Chapter 6 Troy's POV

We walked to Gabriella's house. The door was open when we got there. We walked in. I started to get worried because no one was home and the front door was opened. We split up and started to search the house. I decided to go check her room. I opened the door and heard water running. I knocked on her bathroom door, but there was no answer. I looked at my feet and saw water coming out of the door. I opened the door and saw Gabriella in the bathtub at least I saw her head. The water was reddish. I went over to it and grabbed Gabriella.

I pulled her out and laid her on the Bathroom tiled floor. I looked at her she looked dead. I checked for a pulse and found one, but it was weak. I looked down at her checking for any wound or anything that would tell me why the water was reddish. I saw her arm and looked at it. I looked around the bathroom and grabbed a towel I held it against her arm.

"Gabriella." I said starting to shake her. She wouldn't wake, but then I saw a bottle right next to the bathtub. I picked it up and saw it was sleeping pills. I started to worry.

"Guys, I found her! Come in her room." I yelled.

Kelsi was the first to come in.

"Oh, my god…" She said kneeling down next to me.

The rest of the gang got there and looked at her.

"Someone dial 911." I said. I was just wishing that this was a nightmare….a really bad nightmare.

The ambulance came and loaded her in. I got in the truck and said to the gang;

"Call, her mom. Her cell is on the counter and tell her that she needs to come quickly Gabriella is in the hospital." I said as they closed the door.

"May, I ask who you are?" the guys asked me.

"I'm…I'm her boyfriend." I said not thinking.

"Man, she loosing a lot of blood we need to get there quickly." The man that was treating Gabriella said.

"Ok. How old is Gabriella?"

"Uh, 16." I said looking at her.

"Do, you know why she would cut?" he asked me.

"Um, maybe because her mom keeps putting her in theses colleges prep program things." I said. We pulled up to the hospital. They unloaded her and we went into the hospital.

"Ok, we need you to stay here and try and fill out some of these papers with her information on it." The doctor said going in after her. I sat in the waiting room filling out some of the questions that they asked. I was sitting in the waiting room when I saw the gang walk in. I saw the girls with tear stained faces.

"Is she alright?" Chad asked me.

"I don't know they have me filling out these forms. Did you call her mom?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's on the next flight home." Sharpay said with a shaky voice. I went up Sharpay who started to cry again.

"It's going to be ok, Shar." I said hugging her. I pulled away and she walked over to Zeke and he started to calm her down.

"We should have known about this! I mean she got an F on her paper the other day." Taylor said looking around trying to find something to do. She looked at the forms I was holding and grabbed them form me and the pen. She started filling them out.

"Oh, god, this has to be a dream." Kelsi said sitting down in one of the chairs and Jason right next to her.

Chad pulled me away form the group.

"What did you find?" he asked me.

"Uh, she slit her wrists and um she took a bottle of sleeping pills." I said to him.

"We should have known this was going to happen. We knew something was wrong with her!" Chad said to me.

We back and sat down in silence. About two hours later the doctor that went in after her walked out of the ER doors. I looked at his face as I stood up. His face didn't look to happy. He walked up to me and looking into my eyes…


	7. accusing of the crime

Troubles

Chapter7

Chapter 7Troy's POV

I felt my heart pounding against my ribs. I mean what if she wasn't alright? We would never have her here again and the group would break up. The group only started because of her. I looked at the doctor.

"Is she ok?" I asked the Doctor.

"She's fine. We wrapped up her wounds and she'll wake up within a couple of hours. Now I have some questions to ask. Do you know why she would cut herself?" he asked me.

"Well, she's been stressed out, but I don't see it as a reason." I said to him.

"Well it may be. Do you know where her mother is?"

"Uh, she's away on business, but we called her. She's on her way." I said to him, "Wait, can we see her?" I asked him.

"Sure, but she won't be awake. I can't promise you when she'll wake up. She's in room 313." He said walking away.

I turned around and looked at the group. They were sitting there and looking at me. I smiled at them and walked over to them.'

"She's ok. She's just asleep." I said to them.

"Thank god." Sharpay said.

"She's in room 313 if you guys want to go see her." I said. They all stood up and we walked into Gabriella's room. We went into her room and saw the machines. They were tracking her heart beat and her blood pressure etc. her skin was pale and she had a hospital gown on. I went up to her and traced the bandages on her arm.

I don't know what happened, but I felt something in me that got me mad. I looked at the gang and I saw tears in their eyes.

"This is what she did." Taylor said walking up to where I was standing.

We all sat down in chairs and looked at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I looked at Chad and I noticed he was crying, well at least he was trying to hold in his tears. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be strong for Taylor. I closed my eyes and sonly fell asleep.

I woke up to people talking. I opened my eyes and rubbed the. I saw a doctor leaving the room and Gabriella sitting up in bed playing around with her hands. I got p and shook everyone awake as I walked up to her bed.

"Hi." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi."

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. Why did you start cutting?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"Way, to go Chad." Taylor said to him.

"What I want to know what's wrong with her. So forgive me for caring." Chad said to Taylor. He looked at Gabriella and waited for an answer.

"I…um well I was stressed out. I mean with all the work and all." She said to us.

"Well, we could've helped you." Jason said.

"Well, Jason how? Do my school work go to my college programs and go to soccer practice for me and clean my room and do the laundry?" she asked him.

After a few minutes of silence Gabriella asked;

"When can I go home?"

"Well, we don't know, but in your condition not for a while and you might need to go to therapy." Zeke said to her. I just stood there. I didn't even know if I could talk to her. Taylor's cell started to ring.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Taylor said leaving the room.

"Oh…is my mom on her way?" she asked.

"Yeah we called her, she's on her way." Sharpay said.

"Uh, actually her flight is delayed due to the storms." Taylor said walking back into the room.

"That was her." She said.

"Ok, so it'll take her a day or two to fly home, but the flight being canceled your going to need help." Kelsi said.

"I don't need a babysitter thank you very much." Gabriella said to her.

"Well, after what you did yeah, you do!" Kelsi said back to her and walked out of the room. Jason followed her out of the room.

"I don't get why this is a big deal." Gabriella said to us.

"Well, maybe it's because you had us worried well the boys worried. We being the girls thought that they were being paranoid." Sharpay said.

"Well get over it." she said to them.

"How do you expect us to get over it? We nearly lost a sister!" Chad yelled at her.

"We think of you as a sister Gabriella. It would have killed us if the doctor told us that you were dead!" Chad said walking out of the room. Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Jason and Zeke followed him out of the room.

"So I guess you're mad at me too." Gabriella said to me.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well, for one your not talking much." She said.

"No, I'm not mad…." I said to her sitting in the chair next to her, "Ok, well maybe I am. I just can't get that picture of you in the bathtub out of my head. I mean the water was reddish, from your….from your blood. I pulled you out and checked for a pulse. You skin was cold and I found a weak one. I saw your wrists and then I saw the bottle of pills. I told them to call an ambulance. Sharpay started crying and all. We thought we lost you Gabriella." I said to her. I looked at her.

"Plus, I wouldn't be able to do this." I said.

Gabriella's POV

I had woken up and the gang was pretty much yelling at me except Troy. I kept looking at him, but he had his head down. Finally the whole gang let the room.

"Plus, I wouldn't be able to do this." He said.

He leaned in and kissed me. Just like that. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. I looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because, I like you." He said to me smiling.

"Oh." I said and he leaned in again and kissed me.

We pulled away and looked at each other.

"So, will you stop? For me?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah, for you." I said…..

A week later I got out of the hospital and my mom was home. I went to therapy twice a week and with the gangs help I was getting better. Except sometimes things got out of hand. For the time being I was A ok.

A/N o I hope you all liked this chapter! Oh and by the way thank you all who are reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Troubles

Chapter 8

Chapter8 Gabriella's POV

I haven't cut in a week and I was going to therapy. I was sitting in my room. When my mom had gotten to the hospital she got mad.

Flash back Gabi's POV

My mom came rushing into my hospital room and I sat up in bed shocked she was here. I looked at Troy and he looked at me and then at my mom.

"Gabriella, oh god. What happened? They just told me you were in the hospital. Are you sick?" My mom asked me as she hugged me.

"I'm ok mom." I said to her as she pulled away.

"Why are you here then?" She asked me sitting down in the chair next to Troy's.

"Maybe I should leave." Troy said getting up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. I knew he knew I wanted him here.

"Mom, I um, I started to cut." I said to her.

"Cut? Gabi, you've been cutting up things since you were little." My mom said not really getting it.

"Mom, I mean I cut. I really cut." I said showing her my bandaged arm.

"Oh, my god…. Why?" she asked me.

"I, um I guess because of the stress…" I said

END OF FLASH BACK (srry its lame ppl! Lol im too lazy to write a full one)

Jus thinking of why I started cutting and how it felt I got up and went into my room. I looked at my razor. I looked at it and thought really hard. Did I want to do this again? Did I want to leave this world? Did I want to leave Troy? I picked up the razor and looked at the material in my hands. It had so much power…at least to me it did.

I brought it too my skin, I couldn't believe I was doing this again. I heard my bedroom door open and then someone's voice.

"Oh, Gabi! We have to get to the movies like now!" I heard Chad say.

"I'll go check the bathroom." Troy said to them.

"Yeah, we'll wait out here, we don't want to see you guys make out." Jason said.

The bathroom door opened and the still had the razor to my wrist. I forgot I had it there still. Troy's eyes went wide.

"Dude, why are you standing there?" Zeke came in looking at Troy. When Troy didn't move he followed his eyes and looked at the razor to my wrist. Troy started to walk towards me.

"Take one more step and I'll cut it." I said to them. Jason and Chad came into the bathroom because of the noise.

"Gabi just put the razor down." Jason said to me as I backed up.

Troy started to walk slowly towards me.

"Troy I mean it I will cut myself!" I yelled at him.

"No you won't because you said before you would cut yourself if I take one more step. I took more then one step and you didn't cut. Gabriella, I know you don't want to cut because you didn't do it yet. Just give me the razor." He said putting his hand out. I looked at his hand and then at the razor. I was about to push down and drag it, but Troy ran to me and grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him. I started to cry. He opened my hand that had the razor in it. He set it beside us as he held me. I cried into his shirt. He rocked me back and forth and kept saying, 'it's ok'. I he stopped rocking me as I felt the other guys hug me.

Just one question ran through my mind as they hugged me, 'Why did I want to leave this place?'

In truth I was mad at myself. I was angry with myself for cutting.

……

That was a week ago. I tried to cut, but I was saved my buddies. The thing is there not my buddies there my brothers and my boyfriend.

I walked into East High as a new day. We had a talent show and I was performing in it, but it wasn't with Troy it was by myself. I went to my locker and grabbed my CD with my song. I looked at it and asked myself if I wanted to do this. I did. I ran to the theater where every one was setting up. I sat in a chair going over the words I was going to sing.

I heard my name being called and people clapping. I walked out to the stage and picked up the mike from its stand. I waited for the music to start and then I went on my cue.

Ooooh

I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared

Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh

Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah

I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare-back, care-free  
Along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head-first, head-long  
Without a thought  
To act and down the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy

But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear, but not feel scared

Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh

I wanna run too  
Oooh oh oh oh  
Recklessly emboundening myself before you  
I wanna open up my heart  
Tell him how I feel, ooh ooh

Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses

Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh  
I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh

When I stopped singing everyone started to stand up and clapped. I looked at the crowd and handed the mike to the next singer. I chose that song because I did want to be free. I've always wanted to be free and now I was.

I knew I would be attempted to cut, but I knew my friends would be there. Plus no more college preps. My mom took me out of them all.

A/N I am soooo sorry if it was a cheesy ending srry! Well the song is from Natasha Bedingfield, "Wild Horses" well I want to thank you all who reviewed! And if you all want a sequel just say SEQUEL in the review! lol


End file.
